Eternal Sorrows
by Animeotaku1827
Summary: Ancriad just became a school for Mortals, those without powers and Minimums, those with powers. Not only that, everything is now decided with Games in where you bet something you think has the same value as what you opponent have; be it your life. Sawada Tsubasa is a Minimum that had his life turned upside down. But why does the transfer student look like his dead brother, Tsuna?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This isn't the first chapter, sorry. But for people who haven't read my other story, Regrets and Sorrows need to read this author's note first. And for the people who did, well, you guys can go click the next chapter button and the first chapter would be up. But, if you want to read this author's not as well, feel free to do so!**

**For readers who have not read Regrets and Sorrows, please read it first before reading this story. This story is a sequel of Regrets and Sorrows, so, I suggest you guys read it first before moving onto this, since you ,new readers this story, will definitely not know what the fluffing sheetcake will be going in later in this story.**

**It is necessary to read Regrets and sorrows first to know the plot of this story, and if you guys are too lazy…Well, just read it next time, BUT! I warned you guys! You won't have a clue on what will be happening. But don't worry, Regrets and Sorrows isn't actually that long, so, I recommend you guys read it.**

**Also, the reason why I was late in updating is in the first chapter. Just click the next chapter button and you'll be off and reading. **

**And, I have a new fanfic up as well! I'm sorry! I know that I have this and Do you regret it to update as well, but it's not my fault! KHR plot bunny visited me last night! Wah! I hope you guys read it as well! It's called Parallel Glitch. Here's the summary.**

**Don't die Dame-Tsuna. Try the espresso out, Will you? said on the letter he received when he woke up in an unfamiliar place. Tsuna loved his family very much, whether some of them tried to kill him or not, he still loved them. But this was going way too far. Well Reborn IS involved, so, now, he's forced to go from dimension to dimension as Reborn's way of Training. Fuck his life.**

**Thank you guys for your time, and I hope you will enjoy this story! As well as the other story! And the other one as well!**

**Ciao~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry for the late update! I know I was meant to post this the week before, but we cancelled our internet because this man came to our house and persuaded my dad to change internet. So I had to wait from last Wednesday, the day I planned to post his chapter, until yesterday, the day I checked this fanfic to make necessary changes. I'm sorry for the late update, and I may be late in updating again because Sci-Fest is officially starting, together with my Religion project, so, I apologize because for the next two or three weeks, the updates may be a little late, but after that, it will be updated again, faster than what it is now.**

**This chapter is a bit short, since this is only the prologue, but I hope you guys enjoy it! And again, this is an ALL27 fanfic, however, it won't be just like my other fanfic, Do you regret it? Since this plot is more dark and angst-y.**

**Well, let's get on with the chappie, shall we?**

**Chapter 1**

'_Neh! Nii-sama!'_

_Tsubasa hummed, a wide smile creeping itself onto his face as he snapped his head around and looked at his younger half. The figure of his younger brother, who looked exactly like him, just the difference between their hair and eye colour, giggled as he made a bee-line towards Tsubasa. Tsubasa chuckled at his younger half's childishness and stretched his arms out, catching the lithe frame of his half. 'What is it, Tsu?' he asked gently, looking curiously down the bundle of brown turf in his arms. _

_Tsuna looked up and stared at Tsubasa with his caramel-doe eyes twinkling in childish curiosity. Tsubasa inwardly cooed at his brother's cuteness, his smile broadening as Tsuna hugged tighter. 'Guess what, Guess what?' squealed Tsuna quietly, looking like he was trying to resist bouncing up and down in his brother's arms. Tsubasa laughed lightly and pinched Tsuna's cheeks. Tsuna pouted and whined for Tsubasa to stop torturing him._

_Tsubasa laughed again. 'How would I know what you want to say if you keep on squealing, Tsu?' he teased the still pouting boy who looked like he was trying to glare, failing as his soft features only served to make the boy's glare look like a pout. 'Nii-sama! Stop teasing Tsu!' whined Tsuna, huffing angrily as Tsubasa smirked. 'Oh? But where's the fun in that?' _

_Tsuna pouted even more, causing Tsubasa to burst out laughing. 'Tsu~! You're so fun to tease!' he exclaimed. 'Nii-sama, you're mean!' cried Tsuna. Tsubasa ceased his laughing, seeing the boy trying to hold in his tears and smiled gently. He patted Tsuna's head, enjoying the ticklish sensation of the fluffy locks. 'I'm sorry, Tsuna' using his full name. 'You're just so cute~! Will you forgive me?' pleaded Tsubasa as he inwardly smirked seeing the little smile on his brother's face._

'_Well…just this one time!'_

_Tsubasa chuckled quietly to himself. 'So, why are you so excited, Tsu?' he asked gently, squatting down and sitting on the grass. He patted the vacant space on his right, signaling for Tsuna to sit down in which he obliged. Tsuna giggled and looked up at Tsubasa. Despite them being twins, Tsubasa was a good half a head taller than Tsuna. 'I learned something new!' he exclaimed, pride and shyness dripping from his voice. Tsuna's cheeks became rosy, his smile turning a bit more timid as he began to fiddle with his fingers. Tsubasa rose and eyebrow, inwardly laughing at Tsuna's actions. Despite them being five, he acted so mature, more than his age proved to be, while Tsuna acted childish, and again, more childish than a five year old. 'Oh?' Tsubasa hummed in thought. 'And what is it that little Tsu learnt?'_

_Tsuna pouted, but later on smiled timidly at Tsubasa._

'_Ti amo'_

**Scene change**

'_Why? Why did you let me die?'_

_Tsubasa's eyes heightened in horror. 'W-Wha-?'_

'_Why did you let me die?' asked the same voice again. Tsubasa looked around his surroundings, eyes zooming in on his brother's body. A pool of scarlet blood surrounded Tsuna who was standing at the middle of the dark room, a few feet away from him. Tsuna's eyes were dilated, blood red tears running down his porcelain cheeks, shards of red glass-or was it metal?- embedded themselves in his brother's skin._

_**Drip**_

_**Drip**_

_**Drip**_

_Tsubasa took a step closer, his breathing sounding loud to him; jagged. Gradually his steps became faster, until he was running towards his brother and rushing through the straight white path that leaded him to the red surrounding his brother. However, he noticed that with every step he took, the area he stepped on became red and as he got gradually closer to Tsuna, he noticed that the red liquid wasn't blood. It was a white flower that turned into a red camellia; something that symbolizes the death of his brother's innocence._

_**Drip**_

_**Drip**_

_**Drip**_

_With every drop, the white flower became painted in red.._

_**Drip**_

_**Drip**_

_**Drip**_

_As it became fully coated in red, it finally changed to a red camellia. _

_**Drip**_

_**Drip**_

_**Drip**_

_Tsubasa's breathing heightened, eyes slowly turning towards his brother._

'_Tsu-'_

'_I thought you loved me' cried Tsuna as he neared Tsubasa. Tsubasa's breath hitched as his brother approached him, stopping once he was right in front of Tsubasa. He looked up at Tsubasa, Tsubasa hearing glass shattering inside him again as his blue irises connected with dull, hollow eyes. 'Why? I trusted you' he whispered brokenly._

_**Drip **_

_**Drip**_

_**Drip**_

'_Tsu-'_

'_**I TRUSTED YOU!' **__screamed Tsuna as he pounced on Tsubasa, wrapping his hands around Tsubasa's neck, Tsubasa's eyes wide in horror watching his brother cry out blood red tears._

_***Krkkkkk***_

_***Shatter***_

"_**I'LL KILL YOU!" **__screamed Tsuna, eyes glowing red in the dark as he fell backwards together with Tsubasa in the endless dark abyss, expression portraying hurt in every single way. Tsubasa felt himself getting choked, the grip on his neck tightening, the air in his lungs compelled to go out. His vision was blurring, the figure of his brother twisting into something more sinister. His brother's face became distorted, mixing together with the dark background as they fell._

"_Tsuna!" screamed Tsubasa hastily, trying to grab the figure of his fading brother, the grip on his neck gradually loosens. Tsubasa's eyes trailed down and watched in horror as his brother's hand began to disappear into the dark. The shadows of arms and hands wrapping around his brother's figure, the taunting echoing laughs resounding around the abyss as he fell deeper, and deeper, and deeper._

"_**TSUBASA"**_

"_**Hahahaha"**_

"_Stop!" he screamed as he curled up in a ball, crystal tears flowing out of his eyes as he became further and further away from his brother. He clutched his ears, trying to block out the dark laughs and giggles, heart racing and body feeling numb._

"_**TSUbasa!"**_

"_Get away from me!" he screamed yet again as he felt arms wrapping themselves around him, white faces with a wide sinister grin getting closer to him._

"_**Tsubasa!"**_

"_No!"_

"_**Tsu-!"**_

"Tsubasa!"

"No!" Tsubasa woke up with a jolt, eyes rapidly scanning his surroundings. His heart was pounding in his chest, his breathing increasing as he clutched his chest painfully. Sweat trickled down his forehead as he blinked his eyes, trying to get rid of the white spots invading his vision. He vaguely registered the hands that were clasped tightly around his shoulders shaking him. Piercing noises shrilled in his ear, everything else were all but muffled noises. Tsubasa desperately tried to get hold of something, anything to make sense of what was going on.

"Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa snapped his head around, the familiar face of his best friend greeted him with worry etched onto his face, but still, his vision was blurry. "W-Wha-?" he slurred out, still trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Wake up!"

*Smack*

Tsubasa stared wide-eyes, vision finally clearing. His best friend stood there, terror evident in his face and he was panting heavily, sweating buckets. Tsubasa felt throbbing pain at his left cheek, hands unconsciously brushing past the area and winced a little, feeling pain accumulate in that particular area. He looked up at Enma in surprise."E-Enma? W-What happened?"

Enma stood there, watching him with a worried expression plastered onto his face. He sat down next to Tsubasa, still breathing heavily. "I was worried. You're having a nightmare again. Is it the same one?" asked Enma worriedly. He grabbed a towel dangling of the head board and offered it to Tsubasa, Tsubasa smiling in thanks as he grabbed the towel and wiped his sweat off of his face. He leaned back, closing his eyes and sighed, Enma watching his movements with concern in his eyes.

"What's the date?" he asked, eyes still close. Enma's eyes widened, looking like he finally registered why Tsubasa was like that. He lowered his head, his bangs shadowing his eyes as he clasped his hands together on his lap. He gritted his teeth. "July 14" he replied in a grave and solemn voice. Tsubasa hummed, eyes opening and flashing a dark amber.

"Today's the day, huh?"

_**END**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Tsubasa walked through the dull, grey path with his red-headed friend beside him. The path seemed endless, continuing until the sky touches the earth. Both boys were holding a bouquet of flowers. The handsome boys each held an expression of remorse and somnolence, wanting to drift into slumber but couldn't, because of the '_thing_' keeping them from forgetting. They each wore a black suit with matching black tie, complementing their depressing look. Not depressing as in pitiful depressing, but more of a '_don't come near me because I'm not in a good mood_' depressing. Their formal black dress shoes clicked against the pavement, the passer bys sparing a curious glance at both the solemn looking but drop dead gorgeous boys.

The crimson-haired boy with unruly red hair looked at his best friend from the corner of his eye. He bit his lip in anxiety and worry, clutching the flowers in his grip tighter. He still remembered the events of this morning, the memory vividly replaying itself automatically and resets when finished.

Flashback (Enma's P.O.V)

"July 14" I gritted out of my teeth, clutching the hem of my shirt for comfort. I dread this day every single minute of my life. This day has nothing to do with me, but at the same time, this day has so much connections to someone important to me. I looked at Tsubasa, inwardly shivering when his sapphire eyes glinted in something unfamiliar, something very sinister. This was the only day that Tsubasa acted so differently from his normal, cheerful and accepting self.

Every single time time the calendar strikes 'July 14' Tsubasa does a complete, 180 degree change. His eyes that held usual forgiveness disappears and replacing it with the lust to kill and torture a certain person that caused him suffering. His smiles vanishes and he stays up locked in his room after he comes back home from a trip. All I can hear in his room are crying and sobbing.

I personally don't know where Tsubasa always go at this day. He leaves with a bouquet of flowers in a black funeral suit which indicated that he was going to the cemetery. I don't know what the big deal was about me asking who he was going to visit. I stopped though. I never want to see his eyes flashing anger and remorse for me, saying that if I ask again, he'll possibly hurt me. That thought always scared me, but I trust Tsubasa to hold himself back when the time comes. He is my friend after all.

I was always curious in finding out who has Tsubasa wrapped around their finger. And old girlfriend that he still loves, perhaps? But that thought seemed illogical since Tsubasa himself said he never had a girlfriend in his entire life and I can tell that Tsubasa wasn't lying. My Intuition may not be close to his, but it's decent enough and has saved a billion times.

But still, Tsubasa never loved anyone before, especially his mother. I still don't know what happened between the mother and son duo, but it's pretty bad if Tsubasa rages whenever someone utters 'her' name. Still, the thought of him having a dead girlfriend that he treasured and my Intuition being wrong never left my mind.

"Enma...I think it's time that I tell you why I get these nightmares everyday and why these nightmares are particularly bad on this date. You are curious, aren't you?" I heard. I turned to look at my friend smiling bitterly at me. I couldn't believe my ears. The secret that Tsubasa has been keeping for almost all his life, he was finally going to tell me! Don't misunderstand or anything, but having a best friend with a secret that he's hiding from you is very frustrating. But I respect his decisions. After all, even I have my own share of secrets that I can never tell Tsubasa.

My eyes widened in shock, mouth mimicking my eyes movements as I looked at Tsubasa. "R-Really?" I stuttered out. I inwardly scowled. Gosh, I sound like a school girl hearing her crush saying yes to her confession. I focused my attention back to Tsubasa. It wouldn't do me any good if I get sidetrack now, will it?

Tsubasa sighed, scratching his temple as he leaned back, an audible thump resounding in the room. He hummed. "Yeah...My Intuition is telling me that I have to tell you this. And it's been ringing like crazy and it's been causing me a splitting headache. It feels like someone's hitting my skull with an axe over and over again" he replied, twisting his head to look at me. My eyes narrowed involuntarily. Hyper Intuition? This is bad. Tsubasa's Hyper Intuition never rang like how he just described it. The sudden feeling of dread filled my stomach. It churned sourly inside. "Does your dream have anything to do with it?" I asked.

Tsubasa grumbled. "I think it has everything to do with the dream, that's why I need to tell you wheat the big deal is whenever it's July 14"

My face turned stoic. I secretly clutched my hand tightly behind my back. "Shoot"

Tsubasa sat up, using his elbows as leverage and leaned against the headboard. "I'm pretty sure you already know that I go to the cemetery?" seeing my nod, he continued. "I visit someone really important to me. A brother I loved"

I almost choked on my saliva. A brother? Tsubasa had a brother? "You had a brother!?" I exclaimed, my arms dramatically flailing around. Tsubasa sighed, face palming as he looked at my reaction. I blushed slightly at my actions, coughing awkwardly. "Erhm...Sorry. But you had a brother!?" I said quietly this time.

Tsubasa nodded solemnly, his hands slicked back his long, platinum blonde bangs and heaving a lengthy breath. "Yeah. He was someone I loved a lot. And 'she's' the reason why he's gone" he gritted out. I gulped silently feeling the change of aura that my best friend made. His bangs bounced back to their original place, lowering as they shadowed over his face. I could hear my hear beating fast against my ribs, pumping more blood around my body. I could feel my veins throbbing with fear, fear from my friend.

I closed my eyes, breathing into my nose and releasing my breath. I repeated this process a couple of times, my fear diminishing and replacing it with calmness; one before the storm. "But why do you hate her? She is a relative, isn't she?" I asked as gently as I could. I carefully picked my words as to not provoke Tsubasa. It wouldn't do me any good if he snaps.

Suddenly, I felt a shift in Tsubasa's mood an aura. His eyes were changing, the colours alternating between sapphire and fiery red amber. There was a feral expression on his face as he clenched his teeth, looking like a wild animal barely able to restrain himself from lashing out. I could feel myself sweating buckets, gulping inaudibly. When he turned to look at me, I swore that my heart almost stopped.

"**Do not associate me with the bitch who killed my brother, Enma. She is not in any way, related to me. I do not _hate_ her. I despise her. I loathe her. It is because of her that my life is far from perfect. She is the reason my brother is dead. She is my suffering, Got it? And I will not be associated with a _demon. _Am I understood?"**

Too scared to say anything back, I simply nodded out of fear.

* * *

Enma sighed as he and Tsubasa walked through the cemetery. Despite not being November 1, many people still visited their dead ones. He kept a wary eye around. Girls and women were eyeing both him and Tsubasa with drool and blushes adorning their faces and it made him petrified. 'They look like a predator waiting to pounce on their prey' he thought. Enma unconsciously clutched the bouquet of flowers he was holding. Numerous White Chrysanthemum filled the bouquet. It's more commonly know as Shiragiku, (白菊) a popular flower in Japan that symbolises grief.

As both boys neared the tomb placed at the top of the only hill in the cemetery, Enma's eyes widened a tad bit seeing how beautiful and eye-catching the tomb was. The journey up the hill did not take sooner than their journey to the cemetery. Enma's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he finally got a full images if the tomb.

The tomb was made of marble. It was carved in the shape of a bed, a small boy lying on top with both hands on his abdomen holding a small marble flower. A large arch towered over the statue, shaped as flowers blooming in spring. At the very top of the arch, a dove with an olive stick was engraved to enhance the intricate design of the tomb. Enma gaped, Tsubasa inwardly chuckling at his friend's expression.

If Enma didn't know any better, he would have thought that everything was coincidental. However, he knew that it wasn't. Every little thing in the tomb symbolises another with a very deep meaning. The bed symbolises the denial of death, the small boy with a tiny smile tugging on his marble lips signifies Tsubasa's dead brother. This also indicated how young the boy died. The large arch suggesting the long and unknown journey the boy took and the dove with the olive stick between it's mouth symbolising innocence, purity and peace.

The beautiful and unique design of the tomb catches the attention of many passer bys, invoking a sense of pity for the death of a young boy. It was very evident by how young the buried person underneath the tomb was, but other than pity, awe is present as well because of the detailed design of the tomb. Even one that is oblivious could see how much this person was loved.

Tsubasa smiled bitterly, kneeling down and caressing the marble figure of the boy, silently weeping. Meanwhile,Enma's eyes caught small writings engraved on the bed.

_Here lies Sawada Tsunayoshi_

_A brother with the kindness of an angel_

_A boy rivaling a Saint_

_A being that is fragile_

_But one you cannot taint_

_October 14 2000-October 14 2008_

_Rest in Piece_

Enma flinched. Tsubasa's brother died on his birthday, the day that was supposed to be special for the small boy. 'This is messed up' he thought. He carefully place the White Chrysanthemum on the corner of the marble bed and lighted a candle, placing it at the foot of the bed and clasping his hands; praying. He closed his eyes, not seeing Tsubasa looking at him in gratitude before copying him and placing his own bouquet of flowers at the foot of the marble bed. Both boy stayed kneeling and praying for a while.

'Please save Tsubasa's brother's soul, Tsunayoshi. I hope that he is happy in his new place and that Tsubasa may move on' thought Enma, creaking an eye open and looking at the still praying Tsubasa. Suddenly, a sudden beep interrupted him. Enma immediately fished out his phone, nervously looking back at Tsubasa to check if the boy was annoyed. Seeing no change, he sighed in relief. He grabbed his phone, sliding left to unlock and touching the message icon.

_To:Enma-kun_

_Enma-kun! This is Yamamoto. _

_Teach said to call you since we have an assembly today._

_Apparently, It's really important because the heir of some important company is transferring to our school_

_Just be here before 10 o'clock_

_From:Yamamoto Takeshi_

_Received__: 9:25am_

Enma sighed again. He shook Tsubasa, whispering "Tsubasa-kun. We need to go to school. Sensei called for an assembly and everyone has to attend. Someone important is transferring to our school and we need to be there by 10. It's half past 9 now and it takes us about half an hour to get to school. We need to go now if we want to get there in time"

Tsubasa carefully opened his eyes, nodding. "I understand" he said. He picked the bouquet of flowers and stood up, placing them on top of the marble statue, smiling bitterly as he said "One day, I'll bring you back" He turned back to Enma, smiling gently. "Let's go" he said, brushing passed him and walked down the hill.

Enma looked at Tsubasa worriedly, before staring back at the tomb. He turned back and saw Tsubasa already down the hill. "Ah-Wait for me!"

He completely missed an important message.

* * *

At the tomb, two bouquet of flowers lay. One called White Chrysanthemum that people would identify immediately, thinking the person that brought it was grieving for the lost of another. However, each passer by shivered when they laid eyes on the second flower. Cactus Flower (saboten no hana, さぼてんの花) and numerous of them was placed at the top of the tomb. Anyone with the right mind would stay away.

**After all, Saboten no Hana symbolises lust for someone, _Insane lust._**

* * *

**Ancriad**

Tsubasa and Enma got off the sleek limo, expecting the grounds to be full of chatter and excited comments. What both boys never expected was the yard to be filled with all the students attending school tense and sweating like buckets. Tsubasa looked around, noticing that there were more students than usual; the school's population increased by half their original population. The new students were wearing a different colour uniform.

For Regular male Minimums, the uniform consists of a red jacket with the gold school emblem on the left side of the uniform. The end of the sleeves have two small buttons and there are two pockets on each side on the waist of the uniform. The inside of the uniform contains a long sleeved shirt. The uniform also includes long grey pants. There is also a very small white "tie" that hangs outside.

For Regular female Minimums, the sleeve is puffed up around the forearm with a long slender sleeve that curves out like a flower where the wrist is. The skirt is a pinkish red colour. Females wear a pinkish red ribbon on their uniforms instead of a white tie.

Each student is identified by their class and magical abilities by the small tattoo printed on the body part of their choice.

Yellow is for First Years, Orange is for Second Years, Purple is for Third Years, Green is for Fourth Years, and Blue are for Fifth Years. However, once you move on to your sixth year, the classification is different. If your magical prowess is high and your intelligence is above average, your colour is Red. If your magical prowess and intellect is considered to be at the same level as many directors and masters in the school, you are black. Usually, those with a black coloured Tattoo are considered to be the strongest of the school, very rare and are put in a special class with a different coloured uniform. The design and style are the same, but the colour is Black and the fabric is more expensive than the ones used to make Regular uniforms. The classification of having a Black coloured tattoo applies to all years, but less than ten students under sixth year have a black coloured Tattoo.

There are only four types of Tattoo; Diamond , Heart, Spade and Clover. The highest ranking in that order. However, if one student ends up having superior abilities that can match those above him or her, they have a special tattoo of a number. Since there are less than twenty students in the school having a black coloured Tattoo, the numbers stop at 20. If you have a black tattoo of the number '1' you are the strongest Minimum in school and your grouping. Your ranking then lowers as the number gets higher.

Back to the new students, all of them were wearing a white uniform. Their jacket were white, the school emblem was still gold and sown on the left side of the uniform, the pants were brown instead of grey, and their tie was sliver instead of white.

"Tsubasa-kun...What do you think is happening? I don't sense any magical power from the new people and their uniforms are different from ours..." whispered Enma. He looked at the crowd of new students nervously. 'What are humans doing in a school full of Minimums?' he thought. Tsubasa frowned. 'Humans, huh? What are they doing here?' he thought. Sighing, he tilted his head in thought before shrugging later on. "We'll think about it later, Enma. Right now, we need to join everyone" replied Tsubasa, tugging Enma's sleeve and motioning for the crimson-haired boy to follow him as they walked towards a small group of students wearing black uniform.

Despite the boys being in their first year, both were in the 'Special' class of geniuses. However, since they were only in their First year, Tsubasa's tattoo was the number '14' and Enma '15' It was very very high for freshmans but still low for senior students.

"Enma-kun! Sawada! Come here!" shouted a raven-haired boy they identified to be as Yamamoto. As soon as their names were said, every single student turned towards them. Enma sweatdropped at the attention everyone was giving them while Tsubasa stayed calm.

The tense students broke out into a smile, greeting them while the new ones scowled.

"Hey! They're finally here!"

"Sawada-kun~ You're late!"

"Kozato-chan~ You're looking handsome again today!"

"Tch...Just another bunch of cocky brats"

Everyone stopped talking at the last comment, Tsubasa and Enma raising a brow at the hostility towards them.'What's his problem?' thought Enma, turning towards a boy with black spiky hair and blue eyes, scowling at them with the group of new students.

The others, however didn't take it kindly to Enma and Tsubasa getting insulted.

"What the fuck did you say about them lowly humans!?"

"Bunch of trashy humans insulting Sawada-kun and Kozato-kun! They can wipe you off the face of the earth with one flick of their fingers!"

"Maa, Maa. That wasn't something very nice to say to Sawada and Enma-kun..."

"You humans are weak bastards!"

The last comment seemed to make the Humans snap, lashing out on the others as well.

"What the fuck did you call us!?We aren't trashes, you guys are worst than us!"

"Just because you have powers doesn't mean you can belittle us!"

"Yeah, Take back what you said about us bastards!"

**"Yeah, and you herbivores insulting us Minimums because you all are weak makes us worse than trashes..."**

Everyone quieted down hearing a new voice, gulping at the sharp comment. It was full of venom and hostility. They turned to the new figure, shivering in fear seeing a boy with black gakuen glaring at them with malice. He was undeniably handsome. With silky black hair and cold ash-blue eyes, he looked like a prince. There was a small black tattoo of the number '2' on his collarbone. This certainly made him look more attractive. However, the tonfas in his hands and the expression on his face made him look like a demon.

Tsubasa gulped together with Enma. 'Shit, It's the disciplinary leader...' thought Tsubasa turning his head to look at Enma who mimicked his movements, turning to look at him 'Hibari Kyoya' his eyes seemed to say. Both shivered involuntarily, turning their attention back to the furious leader.

**"You herbivores are ignorant and so full of yourselves...You insult us meaning you are no different from what you are implying us to be" **started Hibari, scanning through the crowd of humans who flinched. **"We are not ignorant because we know we are strong."**

Each Minimum smiled in hoped. Tsubasa and Enma meanwhile, choked on their saliva. 'Hibari Kyoya was defending them?!'

**"However, I am still stronger for I am a Carnivore. Everyone else here is a lowly herbivore"**

Tsubasa comically fell together with the rest, thinking the same thing.

'I knew it! He was defending himself, Not us!'

Hibari's eyes narrowed further, sending shivers down the new students spine. "**And so, I suggest you keep your herbivorous mouths shut..Or I'll bite you to death!" **with that, he swiftly turned his back and walked away. However, one student had the guts to shout at Hibari Kyoya.

"Y-You d-don't scare us!"

Tsubasa inwardly tore his hair out. 'He is DEAD!' Tsubasa didn't know whether the student was brave or idiotic. 'Probably the latter' he thought and judging from the panicked look on Enma's face, he was thinking the exact same thing as him.

The poor boy shivered in fear, feeling the aura of the previous boy who threatened them drop. He gulped, backing away as the temperature dropped below zero degrees. However, what he didn't expect was shards of sharp ice flying towards him stopping mere inches away from his face. The crowd of new students gasped while the rest sighed.

Hibari Kyoya turned his back, no longer happy. His eyes glowed a light blue hue, frost forming on the ground with each step he took towards the frightened human boy. He stopped a couple of feet away from the boy, ice exploding behind him and breaking into a million needles, each pointing towards the boy who was about to piss his pants. "Herbivore...You are testing my patience"

'Shit, he's pissed'

"That's enough, Kyoya"

'Thank you Kami-sama!'

Hibari scowled, snapping his fingers as the millions and millions of needle-like ice shattered, leaving behind tiny crystals. He turned to leave, his black jacket coolly flowing with the wind.. But not before introducing himself with a feral smirk. He turned his head back, tilting it to make his expression more menacing, strands of black hair covering and shadowing his eyes "Hibari Kyoya. Remember that name, pathetic herbivores. I'm the Disciplinary leader of Namimori's Ancriad. Just a little note: Don't crowd. Don't make noises. Don't annoy me. Don't damage the school...Or I'll bite you to death!"

The new students shivered, nodding profusely less the get bitten to death. They sighed in relief, thanking the Gods out there for the man who saved them.

The said man had grey hair and a kind smile on his face. He approached the new students, looking at Tsubasa from the corner of his eye. His smile softened visibly catching the attention of many new students. They wondered what the old man's relation was with the handsome looking boy. The old man tilted his head in greeting when Enma bowed.

Tsubasa caught the man's gaze, smiling slightly. Enma saw the old man's stare and bowed respectfully. He looked back at Tsubasa. 'Why is he here?! his eyes seem to say as Tsubasa shrugged. 'I don't know'

The old man bowed, tipping forward and smiling to the new students. "Greetings, humans. My name Is Timoteo Vongola and I am the owner of this school. I guess you all are pretty scared from meeting our raven-haired leader?" he teased, the students blushing and stuttering. Timoteo chuckled. "Do not worry, he will not 'Bite you to death' if you follow his rules. And I would appreciate it if you don't insult my students here, especially my grandson" his eyes opened, smile becoming a bit strained and his aura shifting slightly.

The Minimums snickered in the background, sticking their tongue out and cursing the new students.

The new students shivered, nodding. Timoteo smiled again, this time in kindness. He looked at Tsubasa, gesturing for the boy to come. Tsubasa sighed, Enma patting his shoulder in pity. 'Oh boy...Another round of introductions'

Tsubasa walked towards the students, smiling gently to show that he was no harm. This effectively made a number of them blushed seeing the blonde hottie. Timoteo clasped a hand on Tsubasa's shoulder. "This is my grandson, Sawada 'Vongola' Tsubasa." Timoteo squeezed the boy's shoulder, indicating him to introduce himself.

Tsubasa sighed mentally. He smiled, bowing as he faced the numerous students. "Hello. As my grandfather have said, My name is Sawada Tsubasa. Please, just call me Tsubasa. No need for formalities. I hope to get on well with all of you"

And so, the first step for the humans to open up to Minimums is taken. And it's all thanks to one called Sawada Tsubasa

* * *

**Somewhere in Namimori...**

The residents all stopped their movements as a certain boy walked through the streets. They all blushed at the handsome face and lean figure of the boy. The said boy had bluish-white gravity defying hair sticking up in all directions. He had beautiful, heterochromatic doe-eyes that enhanced his angel-like features, his left a royal shade of sapphire blue, his right, a dark plump purple with both eyes having hints of gold and silver. Though his figure was lean, he was still petit and quite lithe; the right curves that most girls envied and skin as white as snow.

He wore a black uniform of Ancriad, the black number '0' tattooed underneath his left eye. This seemed to make him more attractive, a few woman and girls greeting him and asking for his name. All the boy did was smile gently, striking an arrow directly at the poor woman's heart and still, he was oblivious to his effect on them. He hummed a tune as he walked through the streets, stopping when he felt a sudden vibration in his pants. He reached in and pulled out his phone, sliding it left and answering.

"Hello, Kyoya?" sweet melodic voice escaped the lips which made the passer bys stop and listen to the boy.

'Bunny...I have told your stupid grandfather of the 'game' you proposed. The screen is also ready. And hurry up because the pineapple is annoying me'

The mysterious boy giggled, smiling widely as he said "Hmm...Okay. Give me two minutes, Kyoya. I need to finish this"

'Are you eating icecream again, Bunny?'

The boy sputtered in shock, blushing that he was found ou. "No! I was not eating your favorite ice cream just to make you jealous or anything like that!"

"..."

'Bunny...'

"Y-Yes?"

'You're a horrible liar'

"W-Wha-?"

_beep_

The boy popped a vein in his forehead. "He hung up on me!"

* * *

**Ancriad**

Timoteo stood on the stage, expression portraying nothing but seriousness for what was about to come. Students, mortals and minimums alike stayed quiet, attention solely focused on the man. Timoteo scanned the crowd, nodding to his grandson who nodded back. He cleared his throat, breathing in and releasing his breath.

"My students...You are all wondering why there are mortals in the midst of us and why they are wearing our uniform, correct?" He asked, voice filled with authority. His question received many voices of agreements from the Minimums and groans from the Mortals. Seeing as everyone was still listening, Timoteo continued. "By the order of the president in Japan, Ancriad, the only school housing Minimums will now be a mixed one together with mortals!"

His declaration elicited many sounds of disagreements and complaints from the crowd of Minimums while the Mortals stayed silent, knowing full well that everything coming out of the Minimums mouths were somewhat true.

"But why!? Why must we cooperate with the 'things' who made us suffer just because we are different?"

A boy with chestnut brown hair that rested on his shoulders appeared from the crowd.(similar to Dino's hair) He had an expression of hurt and distrust, his clear green eyes portraying wariness in every angle. He was wearing the Male Regular Minimum uniform but the small tattoo visible on his forehead could be seen. It was an Orange coloured diamond, indicating he was in Second Year and a powerful Minimum.

Tsubasa looked at the boy, eye's examining the boy's body.'Hmm... Barely faded scars decorating his neck, shaking, not visible, but shaking; most likely traumatize. Colour of hands are different from the rest of his body, more tanner and burned...' Tsubasa's eyebrow creased in thought, lifting his thumb to his mouth. 'Burnt...' His eyes widened in shock. 'No...' His eyes then saw faint white lines surrounding the boys hand, some on his face and a lot on his neck. 'Most likely electrocuted and experimented on'

"Tch...Humans" he mumbled underneath his breath.

A girl then followed the boy. She had blonde wavy hair with her bangs messily resting on her face, a ribbon tied to her head as her golden eyes glistened in tears. She wore a Female uniform for Minimums. A green tattoo of a Clover embedded on her neck, barely showing since the collar of the uniform prevented anyone from seeing any lower than the collarbone.

"Timoteo-sama, Mortals have killed millions of us in the last century! We Minimums never laid a hands on them, yet they still killed many of our kind! Many of my family members are dead because of them!"

This time, it was Enma's turn to examine the girl. 'Messy hair...Hadn't been comb for days. She's stressed, seeing the light dark shadows underneath her eyes. Her lips are pale...Either sick or from lack of sleep...' His eyes scanned the girl's face, anything to indicate an accident. His eyes narrowed, seeing nothing. 'Nothing...No, wait' His eyes moved to her neck. 'A green Clover...Most likely a Healer...' He turned back to a faint mark at the girl's thigh. 'Which means...she healed her scar.'

He turned to Tsubasa, expression void of any emotions. "Tsubasa-kun...She was tortured by mortals" he whispered very quietly to prevent anyone from hearing him. Tsubasa gritted his teeth. "Every single one of them made us suffer..." He growled, eyes flashing in anger. "Whether Mortals or Minimums, they made us suffer..." Enma looked at his friend worriedly. His attention was brought back by the sound of more shouting.

"We are powerful and we can kill them, but I wouldn't want that! My family had suffered enough from Mortals and we had the power to kill them! But we didn't because of our morals! I can accept never hurting them because I know not all of them are the same. But humans are Humans and they will eventually change! I don't want to suffer anymore!"

The crowd began protesting. The Mortals bowed their head in shame, knowing full well that they should never rile the group of Minimums more than they have now.

"Be quiet" A simple command resounded in the air, stopping all protests. Everyone turned to Timoteo, eyes no longer had kindness swimming in it. This made all the students flinch. However, Tsubasa looked at his grandfather in curiosity. 'Grand...father?'

Timoteo listened to all their protest and he too agreed. He had suffered from Mortals as well, and he most definitely will never let his precious students experience the same thing he did. The pain, the agony, the screams of his loved ones, it stayed in his memory for decades and he could never forget their pleas.

'Grandfather! Help me!'

He closed his eyes in pain, the image of a young boy with caramel eyes looking at him while he was being dragged by some unknown force that prevented him from doing anything. It was hopeless. He was pathetic. And all he could do was watch.

"I know the many things Mortals have done to us..." He started, gaining everyone's attention again. He released a shaky breath, Minimums looking at the man in pity because of what was about to come, while Mortals looked at the man in confusion. "Believe me, I too have suffered a lot from Mortals. I have a daughter-in-law that has gone missing, and a grandson dead because of Mortals"

Deafening silence took everyone, the only noises heard are the sounds of wind and bushes rustling. Minimums knew of the man's dead grandson and missing daughter-in-law. But the thought if the man's grandson being a brother of Tsubasa never once crossed their minds. Well, it actually did but Tsubasa has never mentioned having a brother, so they all assumed that it may have been a different grandson from a different daughter-in-law.

Meanwhile, Mortals looked shocked. The man made them feel ashamed and guilt of being in his presence. The old man had been kind to them but they were ashamed that their kind made the kind old man suffer. "They were good people. Loved by a lot...Their neighbours, however...they weren't very nice. My daughter-in-law is missing and she is considered to be dead. My grandson however, is not so lucky and is definitely dead. Mortals attacked their home, and by examining my grandson's cause of death; he was killed by something large enough to pierce his chest and leave a hole in it..."

Minimums could never get use to this story. The tragedy and violence was too much for them, despite many experiencing the same things, what the old man's family experienced and what the man experienced himself...Their suffering could never amount to the man's pain.

Mortals felt their throats getting dry. Some had to hold their stomach to prevent themselves from puking out there breakfast. Something large enough to leave a giant gaping hole in the middle of a young boy's chest? What could it be? A pole? That thought seemed impossible though.

Timoteo sighed, feeling shards of painful needles stabbing his heart. 'After six years, I still can't accept Tsuna's death' he thought. He faced the crowd of horrified students once more, smiling bitterly. "He was eight back then, a very sweet child as well. He died in protecting his mother. At least that was what the camera caught that night."

The students looked confused. Timoteo, seeing this continued. "Cameras are installed around Namimori for protection. And it just happened to catch the death of my grandson. A mob of men tore down the door and threw something towards my daughter-in-law. It was night and dark, of course we couldn't see what it was. When we all thought that she was about to die, my grandson pushed his mother out of the way and got pierced instead. The camera was then shot and the culprits together with my daughter-in-law was never found..." He finished solemnly, some students crying while others shivered in fear.

Meanwhile, Tsubasa clenched his hands. 'Grandfather...If only you knew what happened and who killed Tsuna...' He thought.

"However, we too have done our share of making Mortals suffer." This seemed to snap everyone back to their senses. "Pain, suffering, each and every race has done something to the other. They hurt,they lie, they deceive and they leave scars that will never heal...However, each and everyone one of us are just simple beings."

"We are ashamed to be a Mortal. We are ashamed to be a Minimum. We all are ashamed to be ourselves because of our weakness and cowardice. We are ashamed because we act and look different" This seemed to lower everyone's self-esteem down. Guilt and sorrows eating them up inside as they all listened to the words being said by the wise man.

"However...So what?"

Everyone snapped their lowered heads toward the old man's direction. Tsubasa narrowed his eyes while crossing both his arms across his chest.

"We are just another simple being. Of course we each look different and we each act different. So, what is there to be ashamed of?"

Everyone's eyes widened at the wisdom being displayed by the man.

"We are born different and there is nothing to be ashamed of. We all change throughout our lives and sometimes changes are for the better. We fail once, we stand up again. Nothing is impossible, even the thought of Mortals and Minimums cooperating. You can all do it and get along! Because the word Impossible never existed..."

This seemed to catch everyone off guard as they stared at the man, waiting for what the man would say next.

Timoteo smiled caringly and encouragingly. "The word Impossible never existed. It was always the words 'I'm Possible'"

All you could hear from the largest school in Namimori was deafening cheers.

* * *

Everyone clapped and cheered for the man. Some Minimums saying sorry to the Mortals while others began to chat with each other. Tsubasa stayed watching, smiling gently. 'I admire you, grandfather...' He thought. He looked around. His grandfather's speech encouraged everyone to get along. Some hesitated, but with the right encouragements from their friends, they too began conversing and interacting with a different race of their own. 'Everyone is changing...'

His smile then turned upside down, bangs shadowing his eyes once again as he stared at the ground. 'However...The fact that my brother died because of Nana will never change'

"Tsubasa-kun!"

Tsubasa snapped out of his thoughts, looking around for the source of the voice and found Enma right in front of him. His eyebrows were creased with worry, eyes glimmering in hesitation. "A-Are you okay?"asked Enma gently.

Tsubasa's eyes softened. 'Well...Just this one time, maybe I should let loose' he smiled a big toothy grin. "You bet'cha!"

Enma sighed in relief, placing a hand on his chest. "You've been acting really different today, you know? Well, more different than usual. It's worrying"

Tsubasa smiled apologetically, patting his best friend's shoulder. "I know, I know. I'm sorry...But I guess I should loosen up a bit, huh? Don't worry, I'll make it up to you"

Enma looked up, a hopeful look on his face. "R-Really?" He asked. Tsubasa smiled. "Yeah!"

Enma's hopeful look was wiped off his face and replacing it was a sadistic smirk. Tsubasa shivered seeing the unholy smirk on his friend's face. "E-Enma?" He stuttered out. Enma's smirk widened until a feral grin was on his face. "You want to make it up to me, yes~" he purred dangerously. Tsubasa took a step back, gulping. "Y-Yeah...But not a-anyt-"

Tsubasa stopped talking when he felt his back bump into someone. He quickly turned around and bowed ninety degrees. "I'm really sorry!" He exclaimed. He stood up straight, sweat dropping at the site displayed in front of him. He looked back at his best friend giving him a 'V' sign and sticking his tongue out at him. 'Enma...You sneaky son of a bitch...' He thought, glaring at the boy who walked away whistling innocently.

He sighed. 'There's no way out of this, is there?' He thought, turning back to the crowd of drooling girls round him.

"H-hello..." He meekly said, lowering his head as the girls screamed. "Kyaaa~! Kawaii!"

Tsubasa popped a vein. 'Shit...'

And so, Sawada Tsubasa, Timoteo Vongola's grandson was seen running around the school with a swarm of drooling girls behind him.

* * *

The students were all gathered again, this time in their year groups. The only exception were the 'Numbered Minimums' including Tsubasa and Enma. Tsubasa glared at Enma harshly, his uniform tattered and kiss marks could be seen on his neck, face and even chest. Meanwhile, Enma covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing out loud and disturb the others. However, this didn't stop him and Tsubasa getting attention from the other Minimums in their group. Some tried to hold in their laughs while others sighed in exasperation at the scene displayed in front of them.

"You are so dead..." Muttered Tsubasa darkly while Enma just waved him off, snickering quietly to himself.

"Students...As you can see, the assembly is not finished yet" Everyone stopped their chattering and turned their attention towards the stage. Seeing who it was, everyone started clapping again, some cheering and others out right shouting.

Timoteo smiled gently. "Thank you, everyone. I can see that you all are getting on well?" Several nods from the crowd answered him and his smile became wider. "Good...That is what I want to see in my school. And you are probably wondering why the assembly isn't finished yet, am I right?" Again, seeing several nods from the crowd justified his answer.

Tsubasa shared a look with Enma. 'The transfer student?' He asked. Enma nodded. 'I think so...'

"Since we this school has now become a mixed one, competition will arise and many of us could get hurt...We have decided on a new system in this school to determine your strength, intellect and ranking. Do not worry, we will only rank the new members of our school since all of us are ranked already" he assured after seeing the panicked faces of the Minimums. They really did not want to be ranked again.

The process was time-consuming and not to mention, very boring.

"What is the new system, Timoteo-sama?" Asked a curious voice from the crowd. Timoteo smiled.

"Everything in this school will be decided by games!"

.

.

.

"Eh?"

Tsubasa looked at his grandfather in a deadpanned manner. 'Everything is decided by games?' He thought, catching the reactions of the others from the corner of his eye. 'Looks like they're all confused just like me' he thought.

Timoteo smiled vanished, his face portraying no emotions. "There is a great difference in power between Minimums and Mortals in this age. When I was young, Mortals were considered stronger. However, this age clearly represents Minimums as the superior race. To prevent any unfair and unequal treatment, everything; conflicts, ranking, superiority in ranks and even leaders must be settled with games!"

Everyone looked at each other, agreeing with what the old man was saying.

Enma nodded to himself. It seemed fair to settle everything with games seeing that Minimums are far more capable than destroying Mortals. 'They really have thought this out, huh?' He thought, looking back at Timoteo on the stage. His eyes narrowed, seeing people in black suits just behind the man. 'New teachers?...No' his eyes trailed down to the small unnoticed table at the corner of the stage. 'Probably tutors for the classes...But what about class representatives?' He thought. He was broke out of his musings upon hearing Timoteo's voice again.

"However, for this system to work, we have set Ten rules, Ten pledges that must be followed...or else there will be consequences" his voice turned deeper towards the end. The students shivered and gulped down the lump forming in their throats.

Tsubasa raised a brow, a ghost of a smirk appearing on his face. 'Everything is decided by games? ' His eyes flashed amber. 'Interesting...What more could be amusing than this?'

Timoteo cleared his throat. "Students, every single one of you must follow the following pledges I will announce!"

_**All murder, war, and robbery is forbidden in this school.**_

_**All conflict in this school will be resolved through games.'**_

_**In games, each player will bet something that they agree is of equal value.**_

_**As long as it doesn't violate pledge three, anything may be bet, and any game may be played.**_

_**T**__**he challenged party has the right to decide the rules of the game.**_

_**Any bets made in accordance with the pledges must be upheld.**_

_**Conflicts between groups will be conducted by designated representatives with absolute authority.**_

_**Being caught cheating during a game is grounds for an instant loss.**_

_**In the name of Ancriad, the previous rules may never be changed.**_

_**Let's all have fun and play together!**_

Timoteo smiled afterwards. Tsubasa smirked together with Enma as they shared another look with each other. 'Bring it on!'

"And as most of you know, an important student from England is transferring to our school. He too, is a Minimum, and I expect all of you to treat him nicely"

This stirred the students in the crowd, wondering who the mysterious boy could be. Their attention was brought back to the disciplinary leader walking up the stage. They were all silenced by his glare, daring them to speak.

Hibari whispered something in Timoteo's ear. Apparently, it was enough to shock the old man. Though, he later chuckled as he dismissed Hibari. Hibari then gave a small paper to the man, Timoteo accepting it.

He smiled widely this time, facing the crowd of expectant students. "And it appears that the new student is a playful one. He just requested a game"

Tsubasa tilted his head, ignoring the squeals of girls around him as he did so. 'A game already?'

Timoteo grinned, opening the piece of paper and uttering the words written.

"Greetings, Students of Ancriad. My name is Shiba Izayoi, and I challenge you all to a game! You all are probably wondering why my name is Japanese...Well, that's a story for another time. Due to the rules, we all need to bet something of equal value, yes? What will you all bet in exchange for roughly One million euro?"

Silence took the crowd by storm, leaving students gaping. Timoteo raised a brow at the absurdity of the bet. 'But...' the corners of his mouth tilted upwards.'I guess we have an interesting person this year'

Tsubasa smirked. 'One million euro, Huh?' He turned to Enma. "Enma, how much is 1 million euro in yen?" he asked the gaping boy. Enma looked at him in horror. "N-Nearly 140,000,000 yen" he stuttered. This got the attention of all the students. They broke out into screams and cheers.

"That much!?"

"Holy Shit, How rich is that guy!?"

"But what can we bet with an equal value?"

...

...

...

Suddenly, the gargantuan screen on the stage opened, a figure clothed in black appeared on the screen. None of his facial features were visible, except the bottom half of his face revealing pale white skin and equally white strands of hair. Timoteo smiled. "Welcome, Shiba Izayoi"

The boy at the screen smiled mysteriously. "Thank you, Vongola-sama"

_**END**_

**Did anyone catch a quote from a certain anime? Hint, Hint *I'm one hell of a butler* I do not own anything and the quote goes to it's respective owner !**

**This was the longest chapter in any of my stories I have ever written! Be grateful, peasants! MUWAHAHA Ahahah, Jk, jk. Well, i really do hope you somewhat enjoyed this chapter. And does anyone know where the 'game' idea came from? If you do, you deserve a cookie!**

**Well, I hope you fav, follow and review! I'll see you guys, next time!**

**Ciao~**


End file.
